The one and only
by Em57
Summary: Emily moved from rosewood when she was in eighth grade and is know in senior year.she completely lost touch with the girls and now Ali moves to Cali and goes to ccechs. Will old sparks reignite?(plz take it easy on me it's my first)
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in ccechs a school in lake view terrace. Emily moved from rosewood when she was in eighth grade and is know in senior completely lost touch with the girls and now Ali moves to Cali and goes to ccechs. Will old sparks reignite?(plz take it easy on me it's my first)

EMILY'S POV.

Today was my first day of senior year. Also my girlfriend Katie got back from vacation in Ireland last night and I get to see her today. I took my seat in class next to Katie and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but blush. As the class started the teacher asked some one out the door what they needed. She says she's new and in this class. That voice. It's so familiar. Could it be? I turned around. It was a blond. "Emily?" She asks as she walks by." Hey Ali." I say. Ali. My first love. My first kiss. The one and only. I was broken from my thoughts,"You know her?" Katie asks." Yea she was may best friend back in rosewood." I say.

Flashback-

It was the first day of 3rd grade. Me and Ali had the same class. She was sitting next to me. We were making dolls for a project. We got partners together." Hi I'm Ali." She says to me. " I'm Emily." I say back. We were just talking about random things. She asked me to pass her a marker. When I gave it to her, our hands touch and it felt like we were the only two in the room. To bad I didn't know what it meant right then cause by the look on her face she felt it too. She also didn't know what it meant. "She asked if i wanted to have lunch with her. I said ok. Thats when I met aria hanna and spencer my other best friends.

End of flashback-

Te bell rang. It was lunch and I told Katie I'd catch up with her. I was going to talk to Ali. "Hey Ali." I say." Omg it's been so long, Em you have no idea how much we missed you!" She hugs me. Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. Not again. I can't. I can't still love her I'm with Katie. "Oh and guess what!" She says. I'm surprised at how nice she is now. Back n rosewood she was the queen bee with atitude. She used to only use her nice voice with me." What." I say. " The girls are coming to visit this weekend." She says. I got so exited." Really, that's so awesome, I've missed you all so much." I say. "Well I gotta go but do you want to come to my boat on the weekend the girls are coming." She asked. "Yea, I'll see you then." I say and she walks off. God she has the most amazing walk. She was perfect. NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!

The next day.(Ali's POV)

Omg. I still loved Em. She's the only one that felt right. But this I'm not giving up on her I'm a get the girls to help me to when they get here. I went straight to the air port from school. "Hey girls guess who I saw yesterday at my knew school." I say." Who was it?" They ask.  
"Emily" I say. "WHAT!" They all say with a huge grin on there faces." Oh my god are you serious, I can't wait to see her." Says Aria." She's coming with us on the boat, lets go she's probably waiting at the docks." I say. When we get there sure enough she's waiting there. She was always loyal and trusting. That's one thing I love about her. On the way to the docks I had told the girls everything I felt and how I wasn't going to lose her again. They weren't surprised though. "Omg Em, we missed you so much. We're so glad we saw you again." Says hanna. The others nod in agreement. They all hugged and we,went on the boat.

The girls went into the bathrooms. My boat was a huge got with four bedrooms. They came out n there bikinis and went in the hot tub. They did so me and Em could be alone. She was talking about how in love she is. She could tell I got sad and jealous because she had a look in her eye that said 'you still love me too'. Then she said." Hey you remember that 's day where you forgot to wear green." " how could I forget." I said. That's was the first time we were alone a whole day." You spent most of the day looking for a four leaf clover because I hated getting pinched. I didn't think you would find one but you did. I still can't believe you did that for me." I say." I did that because that was the day I realized I was in love with you but it wasn't the day I fell for you. That was the first day we met." She says. I don't know how I got the courage to say this but I just did," Em, I still love you and I'm not going to lose you again like last time, I should have told you before that day I should have -" I was cut off when Em had put her soft lips on mine. I've been waiting so long to feel this way again.

Flashback-

Em and I were up in my room. I could tell she was really sad." Hey what's wrong Em."I ask. "I'm moving to California tomorrow."she says. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. No she can't. I love her. I'm in love with her. I have to tell her."there's something I need to tell you." We both said at the same time. I motioned for her to go first." Well,I don't know how to tell you this and please don't hate me after I do...Ali...I...I...love you." She said." I know Em I love you to." I say." No Ali I mean im in love with you. Please don't hate me I don't want to go with you hating me but I just had to tell you." Em said. "Em... I love you too." I said. That was the best and the worst day. I leaned in and kissed her. It was perfect. Wait. She's leaving. She can't. We both had tears because she was leaving. We couldn't believe we were never gonna see each other again.

End of flashback

She pulled away." I can't." She says. I lift her to look me in the eye and said," Em I'm not going to lose you again, I love you to much. " I say. "Then will you wait, but it may be a long time because I don't want to break her heart, I love her too." She says. She could see I was a little hurt."of course, I'd crawl on my knees to the moon and back for you Em, I love you more than anything." I say she smiles and blushes and I kiss her again. We pull apart. The girls walk in and say," hey we're gonna go tonight, we got dates and were going to a party, do you wanna come?" "No we're just gonna stay here tonight." I say." Okay see you later then." About an hour later. " hey Em I'm a go to the store want Anything?" I ask. " No thanks,"she says. "Ok" I say then walk off. I was coming back when I saw the most amazing necklace. I bought it for Em to show her I'd do anything for her. It was $200 but Ems worth more to me then that."hey Em I brought you something." I say and put the bags on the kitchen table.(it was a really big boat and we were staying there the whole weekend the girls are here.)" really what is it?" She asks. I take the case out and give it to her she opens it and is speechless." Omg Ali, I can't take this this." She says. "Take it it's to show you what I'd do for you." I say while putting it around her neck. She leans in and kisses me for a while." Hey you wanna watch a movie in our room, we kinda have to share one cuz the girls wanted there own and there's only 4." I say. She nods. It got late we were watching and it was like 2 am and we heard the girls go into there room. I was cuddled up to Em with my head on her shoulder and her arm around me. It was perfect.

The next day.

I woke up the same way. My head on her shoulder, her arm around me. It was still perfect. She was already awake listening to music. She saw me." Good morning" she said." I didn't want to wake you so I just stayed here."she finishes. "We should get something to eat."I said. She agreed. The girls were in there rooms knocked out. "Hey you never told me when you fell for me." She says. "We'll the day I realized I did is when you kissed me in the treehouse."

Flash back-

Man she is so beautiful. There's something different about her. "Hey can I read you something?" I ask. She nods. "This is my favorite quote...I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be... Did you get to that part yet?" I ask. I don't know why but I love that quote. She nods. She leaned in. I couldn't help but lean to. Until it hit me. All I've been feeling was love. I freaked and quickly pulled back. I explained that best friends don't kiss. It was kinda harsh but it's the first thing I could think of. All I really wanted to do was kiss her again.

End of flashback-

"Really? " she asks. "Yea but when it went from just a crush to in love was that St. Patrick's day." I said shyly and blushing. She leans in and kisses me soft and slow. But pulls away when she here's aria getting up. "Calm down Em, they can know they're not gonna tell Katie." I said pulling her back to the kiss. Hanna comes out of the room all grumpy. "Ugh... Get a room you two." Hanna says. " Hanna! Be nice." Says aria coming out of the room. "We'll someone's grumpy." I say. "So are you two together?" Spence asks. "Once off this boat...no. It's just for the weekend until I get back to my life, but when me and Katie are over then we will go out ." Says Emily.

The next day

Emily had been gone an hour. My phone started ringing. I answered it. My heart dropped. "Hey Ali what's wrong?" Asks Spencer. "Emily was hit by a car." I said. We all ran to the car and drove to the hospital. I asked the lady her room number and ran up. Katie was just leaving. Perfect timing. Her parents were in Florida on a business trip for the week. Me and the girls were gonna stay for the week because our school canceled classes for a week. She looked dead. I couldn't help but break into tears. "We'll leave you with her." The girls say. I can't believe it. When everything's finally right, she goes into a comma. I love her so much I'm not gonna leave her side. "Hi sweetie, it's Ali, I'm not leaving ok not unless your awake and coming with me." I say.

Four weeks later.

Woke up in the chair next to Em. She didn't look any better. She still looked life less. Then I heard the one thing I never wanted to hear...a flat line. "NURSE! NURSE!" I yelled. They ran in. They asked me to wait outside but refused to go so they let me stay. The girls decided to move to Cali and convinced their parents. They were gone packing up there stuff in rosewood. The nurses used that shock thing on her until her heart started to beat again I was in tears until they brought her back. Katie hasn't come since I saw her that first day. The next day I was awoken by Em. She finally woke up. "Ali. Ali." She said softly. "Em!" I got up quickly. "Your awake! I love you so much, I was so worried." I say. "Ali. What's going on?" She asks. "You've been in a comma for a month. I haven't left since you got here." I say. "I've missed you so much." I say crying my eyes out. She motioned for me to lay next to her. She put her arm around me just like that first day. I tried to kiss her but she said no because she's with Katie.

Three days later... End of vacation.

"Hey Katie... What's wrong?" Em asks Katie. I love how sweet and loyal she is. "I have to break up with you, I didn't visit you because I couldn't handle that I had to while you were like that." She says obviously really hurting em. Then Katie ran to the empty seat across the room. I quickly ran to the seat next to Em. I ask her what happened but she just ran to the bathroom. I ran after her. I went in and she was crying. "

Give me some ideas for what to put next chapter. Keep in mind this is my first fan Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alison's POV

It's been a week since Em and Katie broke it off. Katie never gave her a real reason. It's the weekend and she refuses to get out of bed. "Em, come on you can't stay in bed all day." I say. I couldn't help but feel jealousy and a little hurt by how sad she is. But I loved her and I couldn't stand to see her like this. I called the girls who moved here because there parents loved it here when they came to visit. "Emily! Get up!" Hanna screamed. I couldn't take it any more.

I told the girls to stay here. I went over to Katie's. I would make her feel better even if it meant I couldn't be with her. Her happiness is my everything. BANG BANG BANG! I knocked. "Coming!" The door swing open. "What are you doing here." She says. "Why did you break up with Em?" I ask her. "You should know." She says as if it were my fault. What did she mean by that? "What?" I ask frustrated. "Don't play dumb." She says the same way. "What are you taking about." I ask angry now. "She was cheating on me with you!" She says. A tear went down her face. Then I explained to her everything. She told me that she was sorry for the mistake but doesn't trust that if they get back together that we'll stay away from each other in that way.

I got back and the girls somehow managed to get her out of bed and showered and laughing. I didn't care how as long as she was happy. I told Emily everything that Katie said. She seemed upset but then she just started talking with the girls and laughing again.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Santa Monica Pear?" I ask. They all said yes. We all had fun. Later that day I took Emily on the Ferris wheel. She stared crying. "Ali I can't do it any more I tried to push it down but I couldn't. It hurts so much." She says. I hold out my arms and hug her. She was crying into my neck. "It's ok Em. Don't push it down just let it out. You don't have to put on a brave face with me. Ill always be here for you." I say. I meant every word. I held her hand and she cried in my neck the rest of the ride. It got late and we all went home. I stayed with Em at her place. We talked about her and Katie. "Em if she doesn't trust you she's an idiot. Any one can trust you. Your the most loyal person I know. If she doesn't see it she's blind." I say.

"I wouldn't trust me either. I mean you were my first love and fist kiss. I mean based on our past I really wouldn't trust me. I can see where she is coming from." She says

"That doesn't matter, if she really loved you she wouldn't have let me come between you when nothing was even going on." I say. "Em, why are you protecting her. She just broke your heart."

"I don't know I can't help it."she says.

"You see.. She broke your heart yet your still loyal to her. You are the sweetest most loyal and most Beautiful girl I've met. You deserve much better." I say then it happens... We kissed.

This chapter was spemilytacosemilison idea. They came up with the idea bases of this chapter.


End file.
